


The Big Four: A Bit Frozen School Year

by Midagere



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts after war, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, The Big Four AU, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons, the big four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: Hogwarts like you’ve never seen them...Guardian, Viking and two princesses. Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel, or just a group called The Big Four. And right now they're studying at Hogwarts. What's going to happen in this year?Rivalry is a common thing. Quadrinomial group who calls themselves The Big Four knows it better than anyone else. And what's more, when one of you is Gryffindor and another one is Slytherin. Is there any chance at all that they’re not going to split up?





	1. Prologue - The very beginning and how it looked in their first year

**Author's Note:**

> Some years and months ago, new school year started with new students including The Big Four. How did they manage the whole school to remember them right in their first year?
> 
> Hello! Welcome to my biggest ff here at AO3! If you're a bit confused from the things I wrote above; this is going to be a fanfiction about The Big Four and their friends (Disney and DW characters) while they go to Hogwarts, so there will also be characters from Harry Potter (it's set in the ages of Albus Potter).  
> The prologue takes place few years before the whole story, so right now I'm not able to write the ships which can appear. I'm still not sure if I should put them here, I'll see. But for now, enjoy the view of the very start!
> 
> And as always, I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm very sorry for any grammar mistake I did.

Far far away, in the biggest alternative universe of all the alternative universes, was an enormous castle which worked as a school. Magic school, to be correct. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be the most correct. This was an excellent place with the best safety provided to anyone who ever stepped on the Hogwarts floor. It became home for loads of students, no matter if they still were going there. And since Harry Potter destroyed Lord Voldemort and magic world experienced the piece again, the situation got calmed a bit. But… for how long?

     “JACK!”

     A terrifying shriek filled the school corridor near Slytherin common room just a minute before a young lady with extremely long golden hair appeared in the doorway. Although she had big green eyes and a cute face at all, right now every student rather stepped back as they knew that it’s not the best time to get her angry. Or, more angry.

     Rapunzel Corona’s face was as red as it could be when she entered the Slytherin common room. No one asked her how she did it, if she went there with some Slytherin students or what as she was a Ravenclaw, but this wasn’t the right time too.

     A groan came from the boy’s dormitory. “I love this alarm clock. Really.”

     “I’m hell serious!” Rapunzel made her way through Slytherin students, who looked at her a bit alarmed, but they didn’t manage to keep her away from the doors. “Wake up, you freak! You’re going to explain it to me, right now!”

     The Slytherins were too astonished – maybe because of surprise, maybe because of fear, or the most probably, maybe because they wanted to know how this dialogue is going to continue – to notice another two students entering their common room.

     “Calm down, Rapunzel,” said a little redhead girl, accompanied by a brown-haired boy with a noticeable artificial limb. Hiccup was usually the calmest member of their group – called The Big Four, just because it was four of them and they weren’t able to agree on anything else – so it was his turn again, but Jack was quicker.

     “Those are hormones,” he stated. “It’ll be okay within few minutes.”

     “WHAT HORMONES?!!!”

     “I wouldn’t say that it’ll be okay,” Hiccup frowned frustrated. Well, sometimes he wasn’t very sure what he’s doing in presence of those people.

     But this time it was Merida who stayed calm. “You know ‘er, she must rage enough. Good luck, Jack. See ya at the breakfast – or if yer goin’ to appear there.”

     “Merida -!”

     “Can somebody explain me why are all of you in our common room?” Slytherins finally managed to find their more capable friends and brought Albus Potter. Although he was in the first year – at all, like the whole Big Four – everybody relayed on him. “Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw at once? Furthermore, oughtn’t you to be at the breakfast? Andy why are you screaming so much?”

     “Too many questions,” Merida shrugged and turned back to doors. “Hurry up, Hicc, I don’t wanna more problems with Slytherins, and Jack’ll catch up later.”

     Albus opened his mouth but wasn’t able to say a single word. Merida smiled at him as she made his way around him towards the doors. Hiccup quickly followed her.

     “Don’t call me Hicc,” he said. Merida laughed.

     “That’s the first thing yeh tell me? C’mon, it’s not that bad.”

     “It will be bad if you don’t calm yourselves down!” They both stunned as they heard a strong voice of Professor McGonagall. She appeared in the corridor wearing her typical dresses and looking furious, similar face to Rapunzel’s. “Slytherins called Professor Malfoy that there’s a mess in their common room, and unfortunately for you he wasn’t there, so that’s why you see me. Now explain me why _I_ see _you_.”

     “Ahem, because we’re not invisible–” Merida started, but Hiccup got his chance this time and responded by himself.

     “We tried to stop it, Professor, but she was faster and managed it to their com–”

     But Professor McGonagall didn’t seem like she was actually interested in what he was trying to say. “Quickly to your common rooms or to Great Hall, or I’m going to take 10 points from Gryffindor!”

     Hiccup frowned. “But I’m from Hufflepuff–”

     “QUICKLY!”

     And from that time, Hogwarts knew that there wouldn’t be any more rest for next seven years.


	2. Chapter One - Don’t take me out of my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few years later than the prologue takes part, another school year starts at Hogwarts.

The weather looked like it itself wanted to have warm, because although it was 8th September, the sun was shining as much as it could, no wind, just heat. And who, when’s Saturday, wouldn’t want to go out with friends?

     Well, Jack.

     “I hate summer.” A groan came from the bed he was lying at, trying to stay calm and motionless. He got used to the seasons during his eternal life and somehow he accepted that there was summer three months a year, but even that was enough for him. So he wasn’t very pleased with this weather during autumn. All of his friends kept saying that it’s still just start of the autumn and it’s going to be pretty cold in nearest days, but Jack just couldn’t wait anymore.

     He shook his head.

     “Don’t move,” Rapunzel snapped and looked at the painting in front of her, a bit frustrated. “And get back to your previous pose, please.”

     Maybe suffering the heath would be easier if his friends didn’t enjoy it. “I don’t understand why you chose me,” Jack murmured into his pillow. “You could pick Hiccup, for example.”

     “But you’re going to be much beautiful- ahem, nothing bad, Hiccs,” she added when she spotted Hiccup’s face. “And I really need that.”

     Rapunzel was very talented painter, no deal, Jack admired her artistic soul, and okay, sometimes he tried to make her a model, but this wasn’t for herself. This was some kind of detention.

     “You wouldn’t need that if you paid attention in Potions for once,” Merida said, almost Jack’s minds aloud. During their first year at Hogwarts Professor Laert fell in love with Rapunzel’s paintings, so when she spotted the gold-haired girl almost sleeping in her class, the detention was clear. A painting. Of whatever Rapunzel wanted, but pretty soon.

     Jack would laugh at her if she didn’t choose him to draw.

     “I’d be really interested in what yer doin’ at nights,” Merida continued. Rapunzel shoot a frowned look at her before continuing her work.

     “Let it be, finally! And when you’re talking about this, I’d be interested in _who_ should be with me then.”

     Jack left another groan. He didn’t know if this is just a girl thing, but they always knew what to say. Like now; he would never guess that Merida was talking about some boy. But obviously she was, when Rapunzel reacted this way.

     “Well, there’s a lot of choice,” Merida waved her hand and started counting on her fingers. “James Potter, ‘cause he’s damn hot, or his younger brother with an unmemorable name – Albus, I think? – then Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy…”

     “Or Jack,” Jack mumbled from his pillow. Merida shrugged.

     “Yeah, in emergency you have our yeti there.”

     “Don’t call me yeti!” he pointed his finger warningly, but didn’t manage to put his head up. Rapunzel was quite satisfied with his trying.

     “You remind me of him,” Merida said with a little grin on her face.

     The last member of their group, until now sitting quietly next to Jack on an armchair and reading a book, said: “May I just ask why he reminds you of yeti?” Hiccup raised his eyebrow. “Because if you think–”

     “Well, actually I didn’t mean it in that way,” Merida started, and that was another great example of girl intuition, although this time it also involved Hiccup, “but that’s not a bad idea.” Jack felt Merida’s look on him but didn’t look back at her. He still didn’t get the point of their conversation. “Now imagine that he would end up like Punz, but his hair would raise from the skin and-”

     Okay, now he got it.

     “Phew!” Rapunzel shrieked for both of them and dropped her brush on the floor. Then she casted an unbelievable look at her friend. “And it’s me who’s doing something at night? What are you thinking at?”

     Merida shrugged like it didn’t matter at all. Maybe it didn’t. “You know what, I don’t fall asleep durin’ our lessons at least.”

     Suddenly, when Rapunzel was prepared to answer a thing she would feel sorry for later, a big stone made its way through the window and fell down on the floor. The glass shattered and followed the steps of the stone, so it made Jack feel awoken and he sit up finally. He could thank to that stone because Rapunzel didn’t say a word to him. But instead of her, it was Merida who stood up.

     “But this is –” Merida made her way to the broken window and looked out to see who did it. “What was it for?!”

     “Come on, redhead, come down here!” She tried to see who was shouting, but there were many people under their window and she just couldn’t recognize anyone. She just knew it was five of them, five idiots, and one was the previous owner of that stone. Merida raised her eyebrows.

     “Any intelligent answer?” she turned her head back to the room for her friends.

     “Fuck you,” was Jack’s hint.

     “I said _intelligent_.”

     “Didn’t catch that, sorry.”

     “Yes! Done!” Rapunzel announced happily and jumped from her seat which got over under the weight of her hair. “Ta-da! What do you think?” She turned the picture to her friends with a pleased smile on her face. There it was; a bit darker room with a dark silhouette which could be unrecognizable, but Rapunzel put emphasis on boy’s white hair which almost made light in the room. Professor Laert is going to be very satisfied with that!

     “But Jack doesn’t look like this,” Merida complained when he turned back from the window. “Jack is much uglier in real.”

     “I like it,” Hiccup shrugged.

     “You like everything – shift yourself – that should be me?” Jack got up from bed and made his way between Merida and Hiccup. It was pretty, no doubt. But Rapunzel was always more creative and made the things by her own.

     “Well, I don’t know any other boy with white hair,” Rapunzel frowned. “What’s wrong with that?”

     “Hair and-”

     “Maybe you need Schauma, Jack,” Merida said. Jack shook his head.

     “I don’t need any push-up effect, I already got it enough in this picture.”

     “Thanks a lot,” Rapunzel mumbled. Will Professor Laert still like it? She was a creative soul like her, but…

     A noisy laugh came from outside and Merida casted an angry look at the window.

     Okay. Who cares. Rapunzel seized her painting and gave it to Merida. “Here you go. It might won’t hurt like a stone, but it will has its effect.”

 

…………………………………………..

 

If Jack should pick the most boring lesson of all boring lessons taught at Hogwarts, it would definitely be History of Magic.

     Of course, it was interesting in some way. And sometimes. He kind of wanted to know where this magic spells came from and so on, but the way Professor Binns was telling it Jack felt like he could fall asleep immediately. Only thought of Rapunzel and Merida’s complain to her kept him awake.

     But giving him a sheet to complete when he didn’t hear a word, that was enough.

     “Can I use _Avada_ curse on it?” he whispered as he was looking down the questions. He was sure that none of them was talked about, but when he looked at Hiccup’s paper, he had to doubt. Hufflepuff’s questions were almost fulfilled.

     “Shush,” Hiccup said and looked around if someone heard Jack. Obviously not, all of their classmates were hardworking on their own sheets. “Are you mad? Do you really think that killing a paper would help you? You can’t kill a paper, if you didn’t know that.”

     “Oh, stop being the Most-Clever-Man-In-Hogwarts.” Jack shook his head. Hiccup hated that nickname which was given in during their second year at Hogwarts, and maybe that was the reason Jack loved it so much, although it was pretty long. “It could have its effect.”

     “It’s an Unforgivable curse.”

     “That means…?”

     Hiccup thrown him a look that clearly said: Why am I sitting here with this monkey? “Are you kidding me? If you use it…”

     “You’re immediately send to Azkaban,” completed Rose Weasley, redhead sitting next to them. “To life sentence. It’s just three curses, it can’t be a big problem to remember them all, could be? Or, let me guess, as you’re Slytherin, you even don’t want to remember them.”

     “Rose,” Hiccup said with a bit of plea in his eyes, but she ignored it.

     “This girl is driving me mad,” Jack whirred.

     “I’m still here.”

     “That doesn’t change anything.”

     “Am I disturbing you, guys?” Professor Binns somehow appeared right next to them. Rose, like always, went totally red that you wouldn’t find any difference between her face and a tomato, mumbled some excuse and found her way to another place for seat. When Professor walked away, Jack watched Rose for a while with his eyebrows rose, and then he got back to his tasks.

     “Between you and me and the gatepost, how did she appear here?”

     “She was sitting here the whole time, Jack,” Hiccup reminded him. “Before you made her to quit,” he added in quiet voice.

     “Mhm. She’s trying to sound _so clever_.”

     “It’s in her family.”

     “And when we’re there, you already filled your sheet, didn’t you?”

     Hiccup sighed when he passed his paper to Jack. “Why do you even go to these classes?”

     “Because I’m a good person and I won’t let you go through something like this alone.” Jack grabbed the paper and in speed of lighting quickly copied Hiccup’s answers. “That’s in my family.”

     The lesson finally ended and no one seemed sad about it. All of the students packed their things, gave their sheets to Professor and disappeared. Jack and Hiccup left the class as last.

     “The weather is weird this year,” Hiccup said as they were going upstairs, looking from the window.

     “Why do you think so?”

     “It’s too hot.”

     “Yeah, it is. I prefer winter after all.”

     “HA!” Right in front of them, Merida jumped from nowhere with a gun made from her fingers. Both of the boys shrieked so much that half of the school must get deaf and Hiccup dropped his books on the floor. Merida started laughing so badly. “I knew that stairs are the best option,” she grinned.

     “If you caught them leaving the class it would be even better,” Rapunzel said with a smile as she appeared behind her redhead friend. “You know what, that dark corner right next to the doors…”

     “No, thanks,” Hiccup frowned and started to pick up his books. Rapunzel offered him help. “That was very nice idea, Merida. Nothing could make it better after History of Magic.”

     Merida shined like a star.

     “And at all, what are you doing here?”

     “Well, originally I was goin’ to Defence Against the Dark Arts, but the stairs are doin’ whatever they want.” She waved her hair elegantly that all of her curles hit Rapunzel in the face. “I don’t know where yer goin’, Jack, but I hope we’re gonna meet in the class.”

     “I wouldn’t mind if we did-”

     Rapunzel punched him before he could finish that and made things even worse. “Fine, see you at lunch, okay? Have fun in DADA!” She grabbed Hiccup’s forearm and they both disappeared somewhere in the first floor.

 

 

..........................................

 

“Have I already told you how much I hate the Dark arts?”

     Merida was trying to read – and Hiccup would praise her for that definitely, because she didn’t read that well, and when she finally did it, Jack had to interrupt her. She looked at him a bit bored. “Yeah, same with hating the Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology or History… and I could continue, but I don’t want to.”

     “But I’m serious this time!”

     “Mr Frost, I’d be glad if you were quiet,” Professor Parkinson frowned. “And you can come here.”

     “Yeah, go, Mr Frost,” Merida grinned. “You know how badly it sounds?”

     Jack ignored her and with and slowly walked towards Professor Parkinson. Merida, trying to be super discreet, found her mobile phone in her pockets and prepared to shoot this whole scene for future generations when a message arrived. The signal was awful here at Hogwarts since wizards weren’t very used to Muggle things, but it was getting better and better. She couldn’t phone anyone outside the school, but it was enough.

_I’ve just found out that we’re having a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. Are we going? R._

     Merida looked at Professor to see if she’s busy with Jack, and she was, so she quickly responded to Rapunzel.

     _Yeah. I need some banging balls._

_You don’t have enough yet? O.o_

_I haven’t even started._

     She smiled for herself. And when she starts, that’s going to be a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll see if you like this story and then I decide if I publish another part.  
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you want ^^


	3. Chapter Two - The Winter Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Four's going to Hogsmeade. What can go wrong? Well, with Jack, many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case someone'd like to read the next chapter.

That famous trip to Hogsmeade took eternity to arrive, but the time finally came and most of the students were happy to visit this little village near Hogwarts school. The weather was still great, so lots of them stayed outside, including our four students.

     “We’re lookin’ fer the bangin’ balls, 'kay?” Merida reminded her friends.

     “What do you need them for?” Hiccup frowned.

     “For bangin’, you wouldn’ guess that.”

     “You know what I mean!”

     “No, dear. Punzie? Hey, Rapunzel?” Merida turned around to find her friend. Usually it wasn’t very hard to spot her, primarily because of her long hair, but now she didn’t see her anywhere. Merida even stood on her tips, but that Ravenclaw blondie was nowhere to find. “Jack? Do you see 'er somewhere?”

     “Who, Blondie?”

     “I’m here!” Rapunzel suddenly appeared next to them, hair braided into a long braid (so, thanksgod, it took less place) and with a handful of chocolate frogs, for Jack’s pleasant.

     “Where’d you take them?” he asked and tried to grab some, but Rapunzel was quicker and stepped back.

     “Mine.”

     “Oh come on, Blondie! I should have my reward for always helping you during Charms.”

     “Oh, interesting that I don’t remember – TAKE YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!”

     “Do you really enjoy arguin’ tha’ much?” Merida sighed. “Yer like kids, leave it – geez, bangin’ balls!”

     “So I’m acting like a kid?” Jack grinned, but Merida was already gone, hurrying for her dreamed banging balls. Meanwhile Rapunzel offered some of her chocolate frogs to Hiccup, so Jack thought about being offended, but then he looked up to the sky. The sun was still shining and there was no mark that the autumn was ready to begin.

     Jack narrowed his eyes. What if he helped it a bit?

     Inconspicuously he left Rapunzel and Hiccup, who were arguing about better type of banging balls (in Jack’s opinion, the best were those which left a smoke after they explode), alone, and find a good-looking house. That could work. He prepared to jump –

     BOOM.

     “HEY!” Jack shrieked and jumped.

     “As I see, they’re workin’ perfectly,” Merida grinned at him and then turned her head curiously. “Don’t you wanna fly, do you? Because you know that yer not permitted to show your skills and catch somebody’s attention.”

     Jack frown. Where devil can’t come, then there’s a woman – or worse, Merida.

     “Of course not,” he said.

     “Then fine, master of climbing.” She was standing there without any move, just with a happy grin on her face, as she watched Jack who was vainly trying to climb up to the roof. Did she really have to appear right now? He couldn’t say no after something like that, and this wall was pretty bad. How it comes that they don’t have a ladder here?

     “Can I say something?”

     “NO,” he interrupted her immediately. Merida just shrugged and let Jack try it more. She leaned on the wall of a shop behind her. So, is it right time to tell him already?

     “Enough!” Jack shouted angrily and punched the wall with his fist, and then he came towards Merida. “Just once, Merida. Just once. I _fucking_ need to fly.”

     “No, I have to control you, remember?” she said, ignoring that vulgarism (thanksgod Hiccup or Rapunzel weren’t around). “By the way, there’s a ladder from the other side.”

     Jack tilted – and she was right, a metal ladder was nailed to the wall and continued onto the top of the roof. Jack felt the rising anger inside of him.

     “MERIDA! Damn, you couldn’t say something?” He left her laughing and hurried up to the ladder. With some kind of elegancy he climbed up and then, when Merida wasn’t looking, helped himself with a bit of his magical powers, flew up. He caught the chimney with one hand and for a while watched the scene in front of him. He would never guess how many students always go to Hogsmeade!

     “Jack!” Merida shouted, now no signs of laugh. Actually, she didn’t believe that Jack was able to climb it. “Come down right now! What if someone sees you?”

     “Oh come on.” He narrowed his eyes. “Do you see Blondie?”

     “She left somewhere with Hiccup, and no. Let those shits which you’re gonna do and come here!”

     Jack ignored her freely. Finally he spotted Rapunzel – after all, she was still clearly to see with that braid. She was standing with Hiccup near the ice-cream shop.

     “Jack!”

     _What if someone sees you?_ Jack thought bitterly. He blew a whistle with the wind going around him and through the whole street where Rapunzel and Hiccup were standing, and just a while after that, snow started to fall down. And really visibly.

     “You’re an idiot,” Merida said when Jack flew down – for this time she was horrored by the snow more than by him flying. “Are yeh happy with that? Getting so much attention?”

     “What do you think?” He went straight to the street where surprised student were standing, talking about how it is even possible that it’s snowing when the sun’s so high and warm, and he really enjoyed the feeling of snowflakes falling down to his cheeks.

     “Let me guess,” he heard suddenly Hiccup’s voice. Jack turned his head a bit to see his friend with folded arms over his chest. “This is your work.”

     It wasn’t a question, but Jack nodded. “Yeah. Finally!” He threw his hands up in the air, so he might punched some of his fellow students standing near him, and whooped happily.

     Hiccup couldn’t help him to not leave a sigh. “Dear Odin.”

     “He’s just a child,” Rapunzel smiled.

 

...................................................................................................................................................................

 

The clocks were telling that it’s already ten pm, most of the students were ready to sleep, some of them stayed in their common rooms and talked our learnt something for Monday. Or locked themselves up in the Room of Requirement. Yes, those four.

     “ _Expecto Patronum_!” Rapunzel shrieked and waved her wand furiously. Few sparkling little stars went from it, but that was everything. She stooped her shoulders sadly.

     “But you’re making progress!” Hiccup tried to encourage her. “Did you see that? You haven’t had that sparkles before.”

     “But it’s so dumb!” Rapunzel groaned and sit down to a bench before she decided she could lay down. She tweaked her blue-white scarf nervously. “You all are able to create a Patronus. I’m the only one who can’t do it.”

     “Well, Merida’s the only one who doesn’t see thestrals,” Jack shrugged. “We all have something.”

     “But… that’s more like good, isn’t it?” Rapunzel frowned. “That she can’t see thestrals. That she didn’t see anyone dying.”

     “Blondie, I’m trying to encourage you!”

     “Yeah, but all that encouraging will slip out of me,” Merida said, “and you really don’t want to see that.”

     “You don’t,” Hiccup agreed. Jack gave him a funny look.

     “Don’t you tell me you’ve already experienced that?”

     Hiccup looked away. “Hm.”

     “Ha! And then tell me –”

     “We should go,” Rapunzel interrupted them with a dreamy look up to the cellar. “It’s late. Someone’s going to catch us.”

     “That _someone_ just can’t enter the Room of Requirement, can he? Or, James said so.”

     “Don’t tell me you asked him,” Merida said grinning.

     “Never. Gryffindor and I, that’s not a good example of friendship, just look at two of us.”

     “That was a friendly discuss for everything,” Rapunzel sighed and got up. “I don’t care what some Potter says, but I’m leaving. Good night.”

....................................................

 

Hiccup opened his eyes, feeling the annoying sun on his eyelids. He sat up – all the windows were opened and curtains were off, the students were probably on the breakfast already – and in the middle of the room there was Jack, lying on the ground with a huge amount of papers around him, which he were more like non-actively filling.

     “You’re awake? Well, finally!” Jack waved his hand and sat up. “Come here, I need help.”

     “What are you doing here?” Hiccup asked confused, but stood up.

     “I’m telling you so; I need help.” He waved his hand again impatiently, so Hiccup sat next to him and looked what Jack was doing.

     “Potions? Really?” he raised his eyebrows.

     “Yeah, and what?! If you mind, there’s Herbology…” Jack gave him another paper with three lines, which were actually saying the same, just in another words. Hiccup sighed.

     “You want to tell me that this is all what you’ve written since Wednesday?”

     “I’m not good at essays,” Jack mumbled as an answer while trying to complete his Potion tasks.

     “Can you at least once explain me what you’re doing here? How did you get here? And… what is this essay supposed to be about?”

     “There you are!” Hiccup didn’t see that Hufflepuff’s left the doors opened, so it was easy for Merida to go in. She was in her Quidditch dress. “The breakfast is over in ten minutes, so if I was you, I’d hurry up. Whatcha doin’? Is that another homework Jack’s not able to do alone?”

     Jack ignore that two last questions. “You’re having a trials?” Jack asked her. Merida grinned at him.

     “Maybe. You’ll see in a week.” To make it more dramatic, she threw him one banging balls which boomed right in front of them.

     “It’s embarrassing!” he shouted after he, but she was already gone, ignoring him as always. Jack collected his papers furiously without minding that Hiccup was already filling one of them, trying to copy Jack’s handwriting. “I finish. See you at breakfast.”

     “Pay attention for those banging balls,” Hiccup recommended to him. “It could be used in Quidditch, you know.”

     “And are you sure that Gryffindor would do that?”

     He frowned. He noticed the change in Jack’s voice. “What do you mean?”

     Jack grinned. “That it’s not that unusual in Slytherin, is it?”

 

.......................................................................................................................

 

During breakfast Jack was trying really hard to keep poker face on him so no one would expect what he’s planning to do, but the more he was trying, the more obvious it was for everyone. They kept asking him what’s on his mind since he’s grinning to evil, but he waved everyone.

     “Jack!” A girl shout came from the doorway and suddenly a tall blonde girl appeared in front of Jack’s table. She put her hands down to it and gave Jack an angry look. Jack raised up his eyebrow.

     “What?”

     “What’s that you’re taking so long?! Haven’t I told you that we’re training today?!”

     “Sorry, Astrid,” he said with his hands in a reziganting pose. “It’s just that Gryffindor took the place.”

     Astrid rolled her eyes. “Do you ever listen to me?”

     “Yes, sometimes I do!” he defended himself immediately, but she wasn’t listening.

     “Screw that, okay? I want to see you at pitch in ten minutes.” With that, she left the Great Hall as a true Slytherin. Most of the students who were there were looking the way she left and some boys of course started to murmur something Jack was quite sure what about.

     He turned his head to Hiccup sitting behind him at the Hufflepuff table. “Wasn’t it you who told me last time that she’s totally okay? Well, she’s not.”

     “She’s a captain,” Hiccup said, his voice a bit tired of all that explaining to Jack. “And you’re the most lazy person at Hogwarts. You can’t blame her for arguing with you all the time.”

     “So it’s my fault.”

     “Exactly.” Hiccup stood up. “And if you don’t like it, you better hurry up.”

 

...........................

 

When Jack arrived at the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindors were already gone. That was good, of course, but still he wanted to tease Merida a bit. Whatever, he jumped onto his broom and flew up to the sky, where he finally felt the change of weather. If it only went a bit lower…!

     Slytherins were training about one hour and half. After that they met down at the pitch, all of them totally exhausted. “Good job!” Astrid shouted. “Gryffindor doesn’t have any change against us!”

     _No, they don’t_ , Jack grinned when he touched the banging balls in his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or a comment if you want ^^


End file.
